


To Extend Our Reach To The Stars Above

by TheBaneOfMyExistence



Series: Team Rocket [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Characters Playing Pokemon GO, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of team rocket, Pokemon AU, Wayhaught being nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBaneOfMyExistence/pseuds/TheBaneOfMyExistence
Summary: Waverly and Nicole both play Pokemon Go but they haven't told each other yet.They're both idiots.





	To Extend Our Reach To The Stars Above

**Author's Note:**

> Almost burned my dinner because I was busy uploading this.
> 
> Also there's no mentions of demons in this so you can just decide for yourself if they're haunting Purgatory. Also Wynonna isn't pregnant in this. 
> 
> All the mistakes are mine.
> 
> I own nothing. 
> 
> Happy reading

“Shit” Waverly mumbled while trying to climb over an obnoxious high fence. But it was all worth it. Not even this obnoxious high fence at the edge of town, sheltering an abandoned house, was going to stand in the way of her and that fucking Pikachu. For some reason the old abandoned house was a Pokéstop so when she saw a Pikachu on her radar she just had to get it. She needed one more for a Raichu and she really wanted one.

It was purgatory for Christ sake. It was a shithole but if you wanted to catch ‘em all it was even a bigger shithole. Even with the 2nd gen now out, her Pokédex counted just above a hundred and for someone who was playing this game since it came out, it was a really shitty Pokédex. That’s what you get when you’re forever stuck in the same shithole.

Just as she was reaching the top of the fence, her cellphone made the sound of a received text message and it made her almost fall off. She barely held her balance and managed to get on the other side. She had almost completed her mission, Pikachu first, text after. She didn’t know for how long the Pikachu was going to stay there, so she sprinted to the house, and evidently the Pokéstop.

There it was, the bane of her existence, until she caught it of course. Just as she was about the throw a Pokéball at the offending virtual creature her phone blared again and the Pokéball flew to the far right of her screen, nowhere near where it had to be. “Goddamnit.” Her second throw went right in the bulls eye, now it just had to stick, and after a few agonizing seconds of the ball rolling around in the screen, it stuck. She caught it and she was one step closer to completing her Pokédex.

The moment she climbed back over the fence and opened the door to her jeep she remembered the incoming text messages. She quickly unlocked her phone.

Nicole <3: I’m at the homestead with take-out but you’re not here?

Nicole <3: Seriously where are you? Wynonna is eating all the food….

“FUCK.” This Pokémon thing was going to ruin her relationship. She was late to almost all the dates they planned because she needed to take a detour to catch something. The excuses she made for being late weren’t getting better as well; she actually didn’t know what to give as an excuse this time so she had to send something vague, again.  
One of these days she needed to tell Nicole that she was a total Pokémon go nerd before Nicole would think something else was going on.

Typing out a text to Nicole, she jumped in her jeep and sped off to the homestead. Wynonna better had left some food for her.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicole was enjoying her free day. She had it all planned out: get up early, drive to the mountains and take a long hike, it was fun to do and good for hatching eggs, she was well aware that with completing her Pokédex while being in this town, she needed to hatch a lot of them. After the hike she would go to the homestead with take-out and enjoy a relaxing evening with her girlfriend. That relaxing evening probably included Wynonna but she didn’t mind, as long as she was spending time with Waverly it was fine.  
She quickly jumped out of bed and into the shower so she could start her day. After putting on her hiking clothes, god, she was so gay, she made breakfast and lunch and packed it in her bag, together with a bottle of water and a thermos of coffee.

When she arrived at the hiking trail she checked if every egg she owned was in an incubator and how many spare ones she got. She was invested in this game and whom was she kidding, she wasn’t going to walk ten plus kilometers and only hatch one egg. She was invested, not only with her playing almost 24/7 but she had also spend some money on it. What’s twenty bucks on a month’s salary, right? Well maybe it was forty a month, she had lost track of counting and with all the walks she was taking she needed a lot of incubators. That’s what she kept telling herself anytime she bought another load of Pokécoins. She could afford it though. It was not like she had money problems.

Her Pokédex was well on it’s way to 200 and the trail she was taking today brought her by a stream with a Magikarp nest, she needed a few more to finally evolve one to a Gyarados. What a grind that was. She picked up her pace, excited about finally getting a Gyarados.

After completing the trail, she found her car and went home to take a shower and change, she would not let Waverly see her in these clothes, it was a bit too early in the relationship for arriving in her hiking clothes, being all sweaty and smelling like shit. Actual shit because someone decided to let their dog shit in the middle of the hiking trail and she hadn’t seen it because she was catching a Pokémon and that made her step in it. Asshole.

She also didn’t really feel like explaining the hiking clothes, she had told Waverly she was catching up on some good needed sleep. She had not yet told Waverly about her love for Pokémon go, hiding the app deep within her phone for only her to find. So far she was safe.

At the homestead, an overly excited Wynonna greeted her.  
“OH MY GOD IS THAT CHINESE FOOD? GIMME!” she shouted. “Hi Wynonna.” Nicole said. “Oh yeah, hi officer Haughtstuff, can I get some of that food now?” came the reply. “Yeah if you get Waves, I’ll unpack this.” Wynonna was already getting plates and utensils while also juggling a bottle of whiskey. “And here I thought you came to see me.” Nicole got uncomfortable at this and Wynonna could see it.

“Don’t sweat it Haught, I know you have a date planned with my sister, but I actually don’t know where she is. She ran out of here ten minutes ago shouting she needed to get something.” Nicole gave a vague look at Wynonna while typing out a quick text to the tiny brunette. In the meantime Wynonna was talking, mostly to herself. “I hope she gets dessert, MAYBE she’s getting donuts, I would kill for a donut right now.”

Five minutes past and no reply from Waverly. Wynonna was already munching on food because it would be a waste if it turned cold; at least that was her excuse. Nicole was just nursing a glass of whiskey while typing out another text. If Waverly didn’t get here fast, the food would all be gone. Every other minute or so, Wynonna was glaring at Nicole and she was getting more uncomfortable with the minute. The silence was killing her. Just when she wanted to say something, her phone chirped from an incoming text.

Waves: OMG! So sorry, ran to the store to get some booze, ran into some people and forgot the time. Don’t let her eat everything pleaseeeee! Be there in fifteen!

She frowned at the mention of Waverly getting booze, there was plenty here. She counted at least three bottles of whiskey. She didn’t know what was going on with her girlfriend. The last couple of months she was very vague about some things and was never on time anymore for the dates they had planned and every time the girl was late she gave a very weird excuse for being late. She shot back a text:

Babe, there’s a ton of booze here, why would you need more? Foodwise, I’ll try but I’m not promising anything. See you in a bit :)

Fifteen minutes on the dot later, Waverly busted through the door of the homestead and bolted for Nicole while carrying a six-pack of beer. She put the beer down on the table and threw her arms around the redhead and kissed her while mumbling an apology.

Nicole put the worrying thoughts about her girlfriend in the back of her mind the moment the brunette had lunged at her and had kissed her. She was here now, she was safe and she did bring a six-pack of her favorite draft. So maybe she was just being thoughtful so she left it at that.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week later and Waverly found herself in front of that obnoxious high fence again. This time the desired Pokémon, a Dratini, was chilling in the same spot as the Pikachu one week ago. So she climbed the fence again and dropped herself down on the other side. The moment she turned she was met with the eyes of a certain redheaded officer.

“Uhh. What are you doing here?” they said simultaneously. They stared awkwardly at each other and Waverly was rapidly thinking about excuses that could place her here, at the same time she was also stressing about catching the Dratini. That was what she was here for in the end. She had never expected her girlfriend, adorned in hiking clothes, standing here before her and possibly jeopardizing her mission.

“I, uhh, like the house?” Waverly said, it came out more like a question though. “And what about you?” she quickly added. “I hiked passed it, but what are you really doing here?” Nicole answered. “I, uhh, OH FUCK IT, I’m here to catch a Dratini and don’t you dare laugh at me, now move before it runs away!” Nicole looked dumbstruck at her before moving out of the way while doubling over in laughter. “I WARNED YOU NICOLE HAUGHT! DON’T LAUGH AT ME!” Waverly shouted while tapping her screen in anger, trying to catch the Dratini.

“Waves, I’m just laughing at the situation, I was here to catch the Dratini too.” Still wheezing from her fit of laughter. This made Waverly look up from her screen and instead looking at the redhead. They stared at each other for a minute before laughing out loud together. When the laughter died, and the Dratini still moving on Waverly’s screen, long forgotten, the brunette spoke. “Oh my god Nic, I’ve been keeping this a secret from you since we started dating, in fact, no one knows I’m still playing this, that’s why I was late on every date, busy taking detours to catch ‘em all.”

Nicole looked lovingly at Waverly because of that confession. “You know” the redhead started to speak “Every time I said I was catching up on some sleep I’ve actually been hiking, you know, hatching eggs and all.” Nicole looked at Waverly’s screen and added “How’s catching that Dratini working out for you?”

“Oh totally forgot, just have to throw a Pokéball on it though, wait for me?” Waverly replied while furiously throwing a ball at the Dratini. “GOT IT, let’s go Haught! I want to look at your Pokédex at the homestead!”

“Wait, what team are you?” Waverly asked before letting Nicole in the jeep. “I don’t know if I could date an enemy.” Nicole looked nervous at Waverly before speaking the one word that maybe could get her in trouble. “Valor.” She said almost inaudible. “AMAZEBALLS!” Waverly screamed through the window of her jeep before unlocking the door for Nicole. “Me too.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When the pair walked into the homestead, Waverly reached for her phone immediately, unlocking it and opening the Pokémon go app. “Here, I’ll show you mine and you’ll show me yours?” She asked the redhead. Nicole instantly grabbed her phone and gave it to Waverly while snatching the phone of her girlfriend out of her other hand.

“Nic, you have so much! How did you do this? Is it from all the hiking and egg hatching? WAIT, do you spend money on this?”

Nicole was busy browsing through Waverly’s Pokédex and tried to follow the flow of questions Waverly threw at her. “Uhh, yeah it’s from all the hiking and yes, I might have spend a few bucks.”

“I’m so jealous of everything you have. OH my god! You have a Dragonite AND a Gyarados! How you managed that?”

“There’s a Magikarp nest at a stream in the mountains, we could go there sometime together? You’ll have one in no time. And I actually just evolved a Dragonair to get that Dragonite. I just needed that one Dratini, that’s why I stopped at the house. We do need to work on your Pokédex though, hike with me and I’ll get you up to speed!”

“I would love that.” Waverly replied. “Oh my god NICOLE! We could be like Team Rocket!”

“No offense Waves, but Team Rocket isn’t really that good at catching Pokémon.” Nicole huffed.

“Yeah but we could be like a smart Team Rocket! I mean we kinda look like them.”

“How is it that we look like Team Rocket?” Nicole answered, getting interested in the explanation that was soon to follow.

“Well Nic, I have hair for days and so does Jesse and you are kinda rocking that James haircut. And that’s not all! We even dress like them! Jesse wears a crop top, a skirt and high boots. I mean that’s like my go to outfit, Nic. And you-“ Waverly was cut off by Nicole. “And my go to outfit is pants, boots and a sweater, just like James.”

“YES!” Waverly was bouncing on the couch from excitement. “ALSO! You’re like really whipped, which sometimes makes you do stupid things and I can be a bit bossy-“  
Waverly was cutoff by Nicole again. “A bit bossy? I think it’s more like a whole lot! And don’t think I forgot about that whipped and doing stupid things line you sneaked in there. I will get you for that, no Gyarados for you.”

Waverly pouted at that and Nicole, being totally whipped and doing stupid things because of that, like now, giving up her leverage. “OK FINE. I’ll show you the Magikarp nest.”

“See, totally whipped. OUCH. Don’t poke me baby, please? The whipped thing is a compliment; I love it when you do stupid crazy things for me because you’re whipped. Just so you know, I’m whipped too, just better at not showing it.” Waverly winked at Nicole, and the redhead huffed even though they both knew she wasn’t mad at all and everything Waverly just said was nothing but the truth.

“OMG NIC, you even have a cat! We’re totally Team Rocket! Let’s rule all the gyms in this shithole and steal all the Pokémon! Please baby, be Team Rocket with me? Pretty please?” Waverly pouted.

Nicole couldn’t resist, she knew it, Waverly was way too adorable to be denied such a request but maybe, for once, she could make Waverly sweat it.

“I just rather do not want to be some version of Team Rocket, Waves. Can’t we be like Ash and Misty or something? And besides, stealing Pokémon? That’s not really how the game works.”

“We don’t even look like Ash and Misty, Nic! Okay, maybe the hair colors but that’s it! Team Rocket is perfect! And I know that’s not how it works; it’s just a figure of speech. I will make it worth your while.” She winked at Nicole.

“I don’t know baby, being Team Rocket sounds kind of stupid to me” Nicole smiled at Waverly. Being a ‘smart version of Team Rocket’ wasn’t that bad. She would be anything with Waverly if it meant spending more time with the brunette.

“Being Team Rocket isn’t stupid Nicole! I wanted to be Jesse ever since I was a little girl. She was just so badass, a bit dense but badass. Please be my James baby?”

“I love you”

Nicole took a deep breath; she was falling in love with this girl more and more every minute. She didn’t even register that she had vocalized her deep thoughts. Neither of them had said it out loud yet and Nicole didn’t even know if Waverly was feeling the same way. Before she knew what was going on she felt Waverly’s lips on hers. She was vigorously kissing her and Nicole really did not know why. She wasn’t complaining though. That was until Waverly removed her lips from her and spoke.

“I love you too”

Nicole just looked blankly at Waverly before registering everything that happened in the last minutes. She had apparently vocalized her inner thoughts and it went well, because the woman of her dreams loved her too. Waverly loved her. Nicole’s blank expression went to a loving one and a giant smile formed on her lips, dimples showing before grabbing Waverly by the waist and drawing her in for an intense kiss. They were going to rule all the gyms and steal all the Pokémon together, even if that wasn’t how the game worked. They would be Purgatory’s Pokémon legends. Together they would blast off at the speed of light and Purgatory’s Pokémon players had to surrender or start preparing for a fight.

“I’ll be your James for however long you want me to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that happened. I think I saw this idea somewhere but idk I was drunk so I don't know where. 
> 
> So this was my first story EVER so let me know what ya'll think. I've been reading this stuff for so many years but never had the guts to write something myself. Until now. Or last week actually. Thinking about doing a part two where they dominate purgatory as pokemon go players. I dunno yet. 
> 
> Anyway, have to run, doing some serious Earp style drinking tonight.


End file.
